familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Randolph County, North Carolina
Randolph County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Carolina. As of 2000, the population was 130,454. Its county seat is Asheboro. The center of population of North Carolina is located in Seagrove.http://www.census.gov/geo/www/cenpop/statecenters.txt History Some of the first settlers of what would become the county were English Quakers, who settled along the Haw and Deep River. Eno Rivers. The county was formed in 1779 from Guilford County. It was named for Peyton Randolph, first president of the Continental Congress. Randolph County was the original location of what became Duke University. The county is home to one of the last remaining covered bridges in the state. The Pisgah Covered Bridge, in Union Township, is in the southwestern part of the county and was destroyed by a flood in 2003, but has been completely restored and is still standing.Mark Brumley and Cynthia Jeffries, "Rain Washes Away Historical Bridge," Greensboro News & Record, August 11, 2003."You don't have to go far for local history," Greensboro News & Record, June 19, 2010. In 1911, a new county called Piedmont County was proposed, with High Point as its county seat, to be created from Guilford, Davidson and Randolph Counties. Many people appeared at the Guilford County courthouse to oppose the plan, vowing to go to the state legislature to protest. The state legislature voted down the plan in February 1911.Jack Scism, "Rembember When?", Greensboro News & Record, January 23, 2011.Jack Scism, "Rembember When?", Greensboro News & Record, February 6, 2011. Law and government Randolph County is a member of the regional Piedmont Triad Council of Governments. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 790 square miles (2,046 km²), of which, 787 square miles (2,039 km²) of it is land and 3 square miles (7 km²) of it (0.33%) is water. Randolph County is located in the center of North Carolina & the city of Asheboro (located in Randolph County) is the center point of North Carolina. Randolph County is located in the Piedmont section of central North Carolina, a region of gently rolling hills and woodlands. However, the central and western parts of the county contain the Uwharrie Mountains and the Caraway Mountains. These two ranges are the remnants of a much-higher range of ancient peaks. Today they rarely top above sea level, yet due to the relative low terrain around them, they still rise 200 - above their base. The highest point in Randolph County is Shepherd Mountain, a peak in the Caraways. The North Carolina Zoo is located atop Purgatory Mountain, one of the peaks of the Uwharries. Townships The county is divided into twenty two townships: Asheboro, Archdale, Back Creek, Brower, Cedar Grove, Coleridge, Columbia, Concord, Farmer, Franklinville, Grant, Level Cross, Liberty, New Hope, New Market, Pleasant Grove, Providence, Randleman, Richland, Tabernacle, Trinity, and Union. Adjacent counties *Guilford County, North Carolina - north *Alamance County, North Carolina - northeast *Chatham County, North Carolina - east *Moore County, North Carolina - southeast *Montgomery County, North Carolina - southwest *Davidson County, North Carolina - west Famous Natives *Naomi Wise, murder victim *Richard Petty - Nascar driver. *Lee Petty - Nascar pioneer. Richard Petty's father. *Kyle Petty - Nascar driver. Son of Richard Petty *Adam Petty - Nascar driver. Kyle Petty's son. Killed in New Hampshire. *Jerome Davis - World professional bullrider champion. *Rufus Hussey - The Beanshooter Man who appeared on The Tonight Show with Johnny Carson.http://www.asheboro.com/users/teallen/rufus1.htm *Jerry Bledsoe - Bestselling Author *Sam Ard - Nascar driver *Jonathan Worth - North Carolina Governor Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 130,454 people, 50,659 households, and 37,335 families residing in the county. The population density was 166 people per square mile (64/km²). There were 54,422 housing units at an average density of 69 per square mile (27/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 89.20% White, 5.63% Black or African American, 0.45% Native American, 0.64% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 3.01% from other races, and 1.06% from two or more races. 6.63% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. As with much of North Carolina the Latino population of Randolph County continued to grow into the 21st century. 2005 figures placed the Latino population as 9.3% of the county's total. In 2000 there were 50,659 households out of which 33.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.10% were married couples living together, 10.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.30% were non-families. 22.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.55 and the average family size was 2.97. In the county the population was spread out with 25.00% under the age of 18, 8.00% from 18 to 24, 31.30% from 25 to 44, 23.50% from 45 to 64, and 12.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 97.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $38,348, and the median income for a family was $44,369. Males had a median income of $30,575 versus $22,503 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,236. About 6.80% of families and 9.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.60% of those under age 18 and 11.50% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Archdale *Asheboro *Franklinville *High Point (part) *Liberty *Ramseur *Randleman *Seagrove *Staley *Trinity Unincorporated communities * Sophia See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Randolph County, North Carolina References External links * Randolph County government official website * Official Visitor Information * North Carolina Architects & Builders Category:Counties of North Carolina Category:Randolph County, North Carolina Category:Established in 1779